Valentine's Day with Pocky!
by e-x-arcs-thrill
Summary: Not really about Valentine's Day. The regulars are stuck in the clubroom because they are hunted by students. A TezuXRyo with a little hint of FujiXRyo only a little oneshot! I know it's out of the season, but hey! Warning: boy kissing - Shounen Ai


I was kind of in the mood in doing a oneshot. It's my first time doing a oneshot so please review if you like it. This oneshot was inspired by a doujinshi.  
Oh yes, about my two ongoing fics, sorry but the Variation would take a while because I'm putting all my attention on Procure. But if I'm lucky and I don't have much assignments and chores to do, I might be able to update both at the same time.

Oh also **mac **refers to McDonalds

I do not own Prince of Tennis. Most of the plot isn't mine, cause I got most of the plot from a doujinshi and kind of played with it a little.

Anyway, enjoy!

--

After a very stressful day, the regulars hid in the clubroom for a while after afternoon practice. Why was it stressful? Well, it was Valentine's Day. Too bad a rumor, that if a regular of the Seigaku tennis club accept the chocolate given to them the giver would have extreme luck and the person of their love them back, had spread throughout the school. Hence, the awkwardness of guys giving them chocolates in front of a lot of students. They were able to hide inside the clubroom because first, the non-regulars did their best to flood the room and hide the precious regulars from both guys and gays, and two, lovestruck girls and obsessed fangirls aren't allowed inside since it's a boy's locker room. The greatest help of all were the freshmen trio who told everyone that the regulars already went home. But there were smart ones who thought they never saw any of the regulars leave and so they wait for them at the school gate.

Oishi took a peek outside if there were still people waiting at the gate. He sighed. "Well, I don't think we could go home for a while." He said to the others before slowly closing the door and locking it.

Ryoma sat obviously bored to death and very irritated. "Why is it only the tennis club?" He asked angrily but he kind of knew the answer though.

"It can't be helped. Being the national champion, we will be subjected to beliefs like these." Inui kept writing on his notebook while observing both the regulars and the windows imperceptibly. "To be able to get home, we will still wait for mostly two more hours."

"Eh?! We still need to wait that long, nya?!" Kikumaru's feet gave up and he sat beside Fuji.

"I'm hungry! Is it possible for us to order at mac?" Momoshiro puts his arms behind his back.

"Baka, thinking only about food again. What a pig, fsshhhhh. . . ."

"What was that, mamushii?! Wanna fight?!" Momo folded his arms, ready to give a beating.

"Bring it on!" Kaidoh did the same.

Both were shouting and was gonna attract attention. Kawamura and Kikumaru covered their mouths while separating them.

"Do you guys wanna be eaten alive?!" Kikumaru scolded them quietly while holding Kaidoh. He was scared to become a victim of a human avalanche.

"Be quiet, you guys. They'll hear us you know." Kawamura said while holding Momo.

"But senpai-tachi, it was mamushii's fault!"

"My fault?! You started it!"

Before the two could collide, two large mugs heaping with thick, dark red, bubbly, smoking, and blood smelling fluid.

"This is the Improved Inui Juice Deluxe, which is the combination of improved Akazu and Otoshidama. You two could choose a forced restraining or a peaceful one." Inui seriously threatened them.

Before Inui could finish what he said, the two were already on the opposite sides of the room.

"Oh, I forgot." Fuji stated. "Speaking of food, I brought some." Fuji went to his locker and brought out 6 boxes of _Pocky_. Everyone gathered around the bench.

"What is this?" Momo asked

"Baka, can't you read or are you blind?" Momo popped a vein.

But before they could start another quarrel, Inui was again between them holding the two cups.

"Pocky. This is a popular snack these days. Nee-san bought a dozen boxes of it. I thought we could share it." Fuji opened all of the boxes and spread all of the bags. "A box has three bags each. Let's see, the flavours are milk chocolate, dark chocolate, strawberry, milk, green tea, and grape."

_Green tea and grape? _The regulars wondered if there was flavors like that used for Pocky. Green tea was possible but grape . . . . didn't sound too normal.

"Then, get one bag of two flavors, everyone." Fuji stated.

"Wait."

Everyone stared at the captain for his sudden entrance.

"Fuji, what do you think you're doing? Bringing snacks to school and eating in the clubroom is prohibited." The stoic captain said firmly.

"Ehh. . . . . just this once though. Please, Tezuka . . . we're all hungry anyway!" Kikumaru put his two hands together begging.

"It's okay just for today right, Tezuka? It's Valentine's Day anyway. And it's a present for all of us." Fuji obviously using the holiday as a loophole.

Tezuka observed his teammates. Kikumaru and Momoshiro were begging, Kawamura and Oishi were beside the two supporting them, Inui and Kaidoh were reading the contents of the box and were talking about something irrelevant, and Fuji was staring lovingly from Tezuka to a certain freshman who looked curiously at the grape-flavored Pocky. He sighed signaling he finally agreed. "Fine, just this once."

--

"Ne, ne, Ochibi-chan, what flavor did you get?"

"Eh? Strawberry and grape." Everyone stared at Ryoma. What cute choices. . . he still is a kid.

"Hm, I don't have those two. What are you eating right now?"

"Strawberry" he said as he just opened the flavor.

"Heh, can I have a taste, nya?" Kikumaru asked.

Ryoma put a strawberry pocky in his mouth while reaching out his hand where he held the bag of the snack, to Kikumaru. "Okay."

Kikumaru didn't quite notice that Ryoma was handing out his bag, so . . . . without warning he took the other end of the stick that was still hanging in Ryoma's mouth, into his.

_What the--!! _Everyone shockingly exclaimed inside their thoughts. But oh, it didn't stop there.

Kikumaru munched and munched closer to the freshman's lips. Ryoma was still too shocked and innocent to register what was happening.

8 centimeters, the data player calculated calmly _Ii data_. . . . . . 6 . . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . .1 . . . But before their lips could press into each other two people pulled them away from each other.

"Eiji, what the heck are you doing?!" Oishi exclaimed as he let go of the acrobatic player. Kikumaru was oblivious to what they were thinking.

"What? I was just tasting the flavor." Kikumaru said innocently.

On the other hand . . .

"What's wrong, buchou?" Ryoma asked as innocently as Kikumaru.

Tezuka let go of the boy and looked away.

"You guys can do it, too, if you want." Kikumaru extended his hand a bit, holding a milk flavored pocky. "Here. Milk flavor! It's only fair."

"I don't want any. Oishi, you eat it." Tezuka secludes himself on the deepest part of the room.

"Okay Oishi, say AAH~"

"EIJI!!" Oishi blushes so hard. . .

--

On a bench near the shower room, Tezuka sat alone eating his snack. Solitude was nice. Nobody to bother you, nobody to ask you questions, and nobody to tease you if they can read you like an open book.

"There you are Tezuka. The little scene a while ago was kind of interesting.

Of course, solitude is never possible in this group.

"What do you want, Fuji?" He said calmly as he ate another stick.

"What flavor did you get?" he sat beside the captain.

"Green Tea." Tezuka didn't want to say the other one.

"And . . . ?" Fuji obviously knew.

Tezuka just kept quiet and kept his mask on.

"Well, I also chose green tea."

Fuji also made a pause on purpose.

"And _grape_." Fuji emphasized.

Tezuka flinched. Bingo!

"I knew it! You also like him." Fuji leaned on the wall still smiling.

Tezuka pondered on what the tensai said. Also? "Fuji, you . . . "

Before Tezuka could say anything else, Fuji left him and went back to the others. He also stood up to go back to the other regulars, but seeing Fuji suddenly talking to his . . . His? Tezuka just went back to the bench where he was all alone.

"Buchou?" this voice always made Tezuka feel lighter. "Did you call for me?"

Echizen walked towards him and sat beside him. "Who said that?"

"Fuji-senpai."

Of course, who else. "Do you like it?" Tezuka started.

"Eh?" Echizen looked clueless.

"The grape flavor."

Echizen rested his weight on his arms and thinks. Tezuka loved this carefree attitude.

"I guess it's just so-so." Ryoma smirked.

Tezuka smiled. Nothing was good enough for the boy. The only things good enough for him were Tennis, grape-Ponta and Karupin.

Ryoma on the other hand looked away not wanting the captain to see a blush on his face. The stoic captain smiling was a surprise for him.

"You can have mine." Tezuka handed over the bag of grape flavored pockey to Ryoma. He was about to stand up and leave when Ryoma stopped him with a question.

"Didn't you taste it yet?" Echizen asked opening the snack.

"It's fine."

"Then, I'll pay you back the favor." Ryoma placed a grape Pocky in his mouth. "Here"

"Echizen!"

"Is it not okay with me?" Ryoma put on cute cat eyes unconditionally. Tezuka just smiled faintly in defeat and took the other side of the snack. Unlike what happened a while ago, this time, both were munching closer and also, their lips touched and they shared a chaste but long kiss.

Their surrounding was a blur so all the more they couldn't hear the rustling of people watching them behind the lockers.

--

"Ah, they're kissing!" Eiji cheerfully whispered. Everyone else was blushing like a tomato while watching the two share a long kiss. They all dispersed and left the two alone.

"Ii data."

**End**

**Omake!!**

**Tales after/during kissing scene:**

**Takashi Kawamura**

_I also want to do that with Fujiko-chan! _Kawamura was surprisingly in burning mode even without his racket. But too bad his grip was too tight. _**Snap! Snap! **_"Snap? Snap?" Kawamura looked at his hand and saw that his pocky were now turned into tiny crumbs.

"NUA!! SHOCKING!!"

**Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Syuichiro**

"Oishi, let's do that, too!" Eiji said while clinging onto Oishi's arm.

"We can't do it here, Eiji!" a blushing motherhen protested

"But even a guy like Tezuka is doing it!" Eiji pointed towards the still ongoing kiss and puts a milk chocolate pocky in his mouth.

Oishi signaled him that he was still pondering.

"Hurry." Eiji said while munching away.

_What should I do? If even a guy like Tezuka did it, then. . . . . ._

Oishi turns to Kikumaru. "Okay, Eiji, just this once . . . ." Oishi said turning red.

Kikumaru on the other hand looked angry.

"What's wrong?"

Kikumaru showed the two bags of snacks he had. "I ate them all already."

**A/N**

_**Yes, yes, I know it was kind of lacking but hey that makes it all the more intriguing.**_


End file.
